Vanilla Twilight
by Hiroko-chan103
Summary: This is a PrussiaxReader fic, it is also my first song fic as well as my first attempt at a sad story. Well I hope you like it.  It's rated T because of the references to certain things. Ah, I have now fixed the errors that were annoying me.


Author's Note: Hi, everyone! This is my first Hetalia fic so please be kind, and a warning it is sad or at least I think it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for the fic and that's it.

Song lyrics: _'Italics'_

Flashbacks: -Flashback- ….. –End Flashback-

Talking/Thoughts: "Words"

Vanilla Twilight

You are sitting in your living room and watching TV while your radio plays. The song that is finishing has a nice pop/dance beat; you weren't really paying attention to the music. That is until the next song starts, _' The stars lean down and kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you, pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere' _Your eyes widen, you know this song and it brings back memories. You want to turn your radio off but you just can't bring yourself to do it as you continue to listen to the song. _'Cause I will doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me, I'll send a postcard to you dear, cause I wish you were here' _Memories start to flood your brain, memories of the one you love, the one you miss terribly.

-Flashback-

You are happily playing tag with the Prussian, even though you thought it was a little childish. Prussia caught up to you and tagged you. "Haha, the awesome me has won again!" He exclaimed proudly. You smiled. "It seems that way doesn't it?" You said still smiling. He smiled at you and kissed your cheek causing you to blush. The both of you start walking home hand in hand.

-End Flashback-

'_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly' _You start to tear up as you remember more and more. Your body shivers as those tears start to fall. "Why can't I turn off the stupid radio?" You shout mentally at yourself. _'The silence isn't so bad, til I look at my hands and feel sad, cause the spaces between my fingers, are right where yours fit perfectly' _As that lyric is sung you look on your shaking hands and can't help but think that is ever so true. At this point you are crying hard as you are continually assaulted by your memories of Prussia, your lover. _'I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days, cause cold nostalgia, chills me to the bone' _

-Flashback-

You are now stressed and worried, for the Prussian was acting strange. He was being quiet and although he was spending more time with you, it still worried you. So you decided to confront him about it. "Hey, um Gilbert are you feeling okay?" You ask looking on the man. He looks back at you and smiles sadly, "I really don't know how to tell you this, which is so un-awesome." You raise a brow, curious. He sighs, "!" You blink confused for a moment trying to decipher what he just said. He sighs again and stands pulling you into a hug and he says much slower, "I won't be around soon so please don't forget me…" Your eyes widen and you ask, "W-what do you mean by that?" All his reply was, "You will understand soon enough."

-End Flashback-

Your tears were flowing faster because you found out what he meant by that. Of course you found that out a while ago when you came home and the Prussian wasn't there but there was a note, which read that he will no longer be in your life because he had been erased from the map. You have never cried as hard as you did that day, until now. _'But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist-deep in thought because, when I think of you I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone' _You managed to stand and you tears temporarily stop as you think of a happy memory when you were together with him. But your tears started again as the sad memory invaded your thoughts again.

'_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight, I'll think of you tonight' _You drop to the floor and curl up into a ball hoping and knowing that the song will be over and you can get out of these sad thoughts. Tears streaming down your face again as you listen to the last part of the song. _'When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again' 'And I'll forget the world I knew, But I swear I won't forget you, oh if my voice could, reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, oh darling I wish you were here' _

The song ends and you manage to get up and wipe your eyes and shut off the radio. You take a few slow deep breaths to calm yourself. A small boy peeks his head into the room. "Mommy are you okay? I heard crying." He said as he walked over to you and hugged your waist. "I'm fine dear, just thinking about your father is all." You reply and pat your son's head, tears threatening to fall again.

Author's note: I don't know if I did this justice or not… please comment and tell me what you think. ^^ I might write more Hetalia fanfiction but they will most likely be happier.


End file.
